Switched
by KilalaKurosaki
Summary: Four of the Srawhats have suffered a greatand funny misfourtune. Like swicthing personalities.... Now, they have to find away to undo the trouble that has come upon them. But first they have to do a lot of scary things. Like travel to a rabid fangirl isle


DISCLAIMER: Okay, you know they deal, I do not own One Piece, Inuyasha, of any other anime or video games that might appear in this fanfic. If I did, Usopp would **not** exist.

Or his nose would look more normal. --;

* * *

Okay. Before I start, I would like to point some things out.

#1. This fanfic is a product of a challenge that I came upon while reading a fanfic on the site.

#2. If you're looking for a good yaoi story….sorry.

#3. Me: Kilala. My sister: Rin. My friend: Kimiko. My other friend: Rae-Rae. Yeah. Okay.

#4. This is the part of the what-ever-you-wanna-call-it arc with Trace in it…Luffy's older brother.

And #5. I will be using the 4Kids dubbed names even though I don't now why those butt heads couldn't keep Zoro, Zoro. Why does his name has to be Zolo? Does it matter?!

Okay, anyway on with the fanfic…SWITCHED!

Switched: Preface

Trouble at Sea

It was an absolutely beautiful day. There wasn't a single cloud in the azure sky. The sun shone bright, warm, and strong. There was a pleasant breeze that carried the stinging scent of surf, but also of adventure. On the ship was nine people…seven people actually.

Luffy, Nami, Zolo, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, Carue, Chopper, and Luffy's older brother: Trace.

"Aah!" Monkey D. Luffy(the captain of the ship everyone was on) cheered as he ran to the bow of the Merry-Go. "This is so awesome!"

"Yes Luffy," Nami said with a big anime anger mark on her forehead. "BUT WOULD YOU GET DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL INTO THE OCEAN?!"

"I'm not gonna fall Nami!" Luffy called. Then….

**BAM!**

Luffy was almost thrown off the front of his ship when a HUGE boulder appeared out of nowhere and the Merry-Go crashed right into it. Luckily, Nami ran up behind him and grabbed her irresponsible captain by the back of his shirt.

"LUFFY!" The red-head shrieked.

"Whoa…." Luffy said. On the top boulder was a woman with long pink hair, bright green eyes, and a long golden staff in her gloved hand. She was wearing a long white and silver evening gown. Sanji, who had come out of the galley of the ship with a skillet in his hand to see what the heck had happened ran up to the front of the ship with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey! A beautiful girl!"

"I am no mere girl!" Boomed the woman in an annoying squeaky voice like Toad from the Mario games. "I AM THE QUEEN OF A FAN FICTIONS!"

"Really?" Luffy asked. "You look more like a goddess to me. You know, with that wand thingy."

"That too." Said the lady. She cleared her throat although it didn't help her annoying falsetto voice. "I have been watching you on your journey and I have decided to interrupt you briefly. Or until this fan fiction gets 500+ hits. READ PEOPLE! READ! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! REVIEW! RATE! NO FLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Everyone stared in fear as the fan fiction queen/goddess ranted and raved about fan fiction etiquette. Suddenly, dark clouds swirled to life behind her and lighting crackled in bright gold streaks behind her. The winds began to pick up, pitching the Merry-Go back and forward. The sun screamed and ran away out of the sky and in the background, there was a deep, throaty, evil laughter.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahaha…."

"Oooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Shouted Vivi over the wailing winds. "We get your poooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Suddenly Vivi was thrown back but was able to catch on the sail of the boat before she was thrown out to sea. Zolo who was obviously sleeping below deck, came out. But from the look on his face, the wished he stayed asleep. And by the way he was knocked unconscious when Carue was thrown into his head, I wished he stayed below deck too.

"Whoopsie." Said the crazy fan fiction queen/goddess. Immediately, the clouds retreated, the sun came back with a sigh, the wind stopped, and the laughter was replace by kids singing the Barney theme song.

"Zolo!" Chopper yelled and ran over to his fallen comrade to tend to the big lump on his head.

"Use leeks!" Usopp shouted. "Leeks can heal anyone! I once saved 60,000 people with 15 different types on injuries and 42 types of sicknesses using one leek!"

"You lie _so_ badly." Said Trace with sweat drop.

Suddenly, Kyo from Fruits Basket showed up out of nowhere and shouted, "LEEKS! LEEKS! KEEP THEM AWAY!" Yuki then came up behind him and dragged him away…across the ocean…?

"You stupid cat…."

"Ho-okay." Said Nami.

"Yeah. Weirdness." Said the fan fiction queen/goddess. Then she cleared her voice. Again. "I'm bored. Here's the deal Straw Hats..."

"I'm not a Straw Hat," Said Trace.

"Neither am I or Carue." Added Vivi.

"Yeah, they name all the Straw Hats in the theme song." Trace said.

"**I DON'T CARE!" **Shouted the queen/goddess so loud that the earth shock with the force of her voice.

**Somewhere in Feudal Japan**

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are fighting Naraku. _

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

Naraku: Muhahahahaha! You cannot defeat me half-breed mutt!

_Then…_

"**I DON'T CARE!" (**_echoes, echoes, echoes)_

Sango: AH EARTHQUAKE! GRAB MY BUTT ONE LAST TIME MIROKU!

Miroku: Gladly. (grabs Sango's booty)

Naraku: (cries) OHMYGAWD! (runs away)

Kagome: Aw **DAMN**! (pulls out ciggs, lights one, and stomps away)

Kilala: Man, what da beep wuz that?!

All: (stares)

Kilala: Uhhhhhhh…? _Mew_? Uh-oh Akamaru! Busted!

Akamaru: (jumps out of Kiba's jacket) **SNAP! **Bye Kiba! Wait….(takes Kiba's money)

There we go! C'mon Kilala!

_Kilala and Akamaru run away to get married. _

Kiba: Akamaru…(sniffles) **THAT WAS MY MONEY TO BUT FINAL FANTASY X YOU MUTT!**

Back on the Merry-Go

Everyone had began to whimper and cry and hold each other tightly.

"SORRY!" Shouted Vivi and Trance in unison.

"You better." Muttered the queen-goddess chick. "Here's the deal Straw Hats, Zolo and Sanji will switch personalities. It'll be up to you to find the potion to switch them back."

"HEY!" Shouted Luffy. "Why does it has to be them?!"

"Because the challenge said to write a fanfic about Sanji and Zolo switch personalities. But if you want to, you and Nami can switch." Said the goddess lady queen person.

"NO!" Nami began but was cut short when the lady snapped her fingers and her, Luffy, and Sanji fell fast asleep.

"Nightie, night." And with that, the bolder was sucked back into the sky and the goddess/queen lady with it. She was laughing like a chipmunk the whole time.

"Daaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Said everyone who was still awake. Even Carue.

"OH NO!" He shouted. "Hakaryu! We've been found out!" He shouted,.

"SHIT!" Hakaryu shouted and flew away. But not before stealing Sanzo's golden credit-card.

"HEY!" The blond priest shouted.

Hakkai just laughed until Sanzo whacked him unconscious with his paper-fan-of-doom.

Gojyo then had to grab the steering wheel so they wouldn't run into Dr. Nii who was in the middle of the road, doing Jaken.

"You should have ran him over." Goku muttered.

"So true." Gojyo said, turned back around, and ran over the weird queers.

* * *

FINISHED! I'M FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! And I am so happy. This is my first fan fiction on this site without the Saiyuki bishoen as then main characters. Hoped you liked it. Please review and spread the news. NO FLAMES, PLEASE! I'll update real soon! I hope. This took me four days to type. sweat drops stupid homework keeps me from typing my fanfic!

DR. NII AND JAKEN SUCK FUZZY MONKEY BALLS!


End file.
